Real Family
by Void Character
Summary: Harry Potter is stolen from the Potters and grows up on the streets as a loyal member of the Peckham gang. What happens when Harry known as Raven meets his real family? He must choose between his friends and family. Many conflicts arise to top it all of
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. They are the property of J.K.R.

_**Prologue**_

_October 31, 1981..._

"Boo!" James yelled, jumping out from behind a crib.

He frightened the baby within. With a slight gasp, the childs eyes fell on the sudden appearance of his father.

"Dada." Harry giggled, reaching forward with his tiny arms.

James picked Harry up lovingly. "Hem hem."

James turned towards the door of the room. A red head was standing in the doorway, hands on her hips.

"You better not taint my son, Mr. Potter." Lily warned, threateningly.

"Your son? He looks nothing like you!" James countered.

Lily walked into the room, stopping in front of her only family. Glancing down at her son lovingly, she sighed.

"He does have my eyes." She said finally.

"True." James admitted.

"Anyway," Lily continued, "Peter brought you a letter from Sirius. It's downstairs on the table."

James' head shot up. "Thanks Lil." He said, as he walked past Lily and started trodding down the steps with Harry curled in his right arm.

Lily followed after him at a medium trot and stopped when she came upon the kitchen. James was inside, trying to open a letter with one hand, while the other hand held Harry.

"Here, I'll hold him." Lily offered.

"Thanks." James said, handing his son to his wife.

Lily accepted him graciously. Once he was securely wrapped in her arms, James turned back to the envelope. Lily beamed down at the cudly child in her arms. She listened to James start reading Sirius' letter, but never took her eyes off of her son.

"Dear James and Lily,

I hope you and Prongs junior are fine. Moony and I went to a Halloween Party this evening. It was quite fun, other than the fact that Moony got drunk half way through and I had to escort him home." James laughed. "That has to have been the first time that Remus has ever chugged more than me. Anyway, Dumbledore was there to. He expects that there will be a turn in the war soon. Can't wait till it's over. I'll finally be able to teach Prongslette proper pranking techniques. Wow! That was a tongue twister. Sorry, I got to go. Remus is barfing.

Love,

Padfoot."

James put the letter down, chuckling.

"Is it just me, or is he getting crazier?" James enquired.

Lily grinned. "Well, at least he isn't as hard headed as you now a days."

Harry giggled in her arms at James' mock look of defeat.

James opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a loud "Boom!" coming from the door.

James stiffened and craned his neck to look at the kitchen exit.

"Wait here." He muttered to Lily. Lily only nodded, her eyes wide with terror. James walked to the living room, and came upon a snake-like man with a wand held at his side. He was standing where the door used to be. The moonlight from outside was obscuring his looks.

"It's him Lily! Run! Take Harry and get out of here!" James shouted.

Lily heard him and didn't need to be told twice. She ran straight up the stairs and to Harry's room. Meanwhile, James was downstairs in the living room, blocking the doorway that led to the staircase.

"Move." Voldemort hissed. He was wearing a dark cloak that wasn't even close to matching the bright and usually happy house.

"No." James replied. He didn't even flinch when Voldemort raised his wand.

"Avada Ked-" He stopped himself. There was no point in killing the brave pureblood. Instead, a jet of red light left his wand and connected with James' chest. James was thrown backwards violently, though the doorway, and collided with the staircase on the other side with a grunt. Voldemort walked onward.

He walked around the man and started his way slowly up the steps. About half of the steps creaked by the time Voldemort reached the top. He walked to the first closed door he found and reached for the knob. With a sharp turn, he realized it was locked. Voldemort stepped back and muttered a spell under his breath with the wand pointed at the door. The door blew open and scattered various items on the other side that used to be a barricade.

He noticed the woman staring at him from a corner. She seemed to be guarding a crib. The snake-man could almost smell her fear. She was shaking and allowed a few tears to pass through her eyes. Voldemort strolled over to the woman and raised his wand.

"Step aside you foolish girl." He said, in an authoritative tone.

"Please, not Harry," she begged, "kill me instead! Please not Harry."

"Move!" Voldemort shouted.

"Please not Harry!" She begged again.

Voldemort pointed his wand at her chest and shouted "Stupify!"

With another jet of red light, Lily was now unconscious on the floor.

"You're lucky Severus asked me to spare you!" Voldemort spat down at Lily. "I have no idea what he sees in a mudblood like you!"

Without further ado, Voldemort turned towards the crib, where an infant was gurgling and giggling. He thought his dad was behind the snake-like mask that was Voldemort's face.

The Dark Lord aimed his wand at the child's head.

"Avada Kedavra!"

(A/N)

So...the killing curse backfires because Lily meant to die for her son. I got that idea from the end of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._ Okay, read on :D...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHP

**_Prologue #2_**

_Three years later..._

Wormtail was shaking from head to foot. He had just betrayed his friends. Again. The first time, he convinced his friends that Voldemort had used the Cruciatus Curse on him to get the whereabouts of the Potters. When that didn't work, Voldemort used Legimency to find of their whereabouts. They accepted this as the truth and moved on. They wouldn't let anything spoil their time of happiness and celebrating, now that the Dark Lord was finally 'dead'. Now, for the second betrayal, he had just kidnapped the Boy-Who-Lived. Said boy was now in his arms, as he ran through a busy city. The idea of apparating was forgotten. He just wanted to clear as much distance between him and the Potters as possible. As he jogged along, he received many strange glares. Apparently it wasn't common for grown men to be jogging along sidewalks, carrying three-year-olds in their arms.

Flashback

_One week ago..._

_Wormtail had just left the Potter's house with a full belly once again. He arrived at his apartment and fiddled with his keys to open the door._

_He walked into the shabby, dirty room and at first didn't notice another person's presence. He lit a candle with his wand and turned to the couch, with the intention of sitting down. However, he never got to that part, for there was a little green thing right in front of him, sitting there on the couch._

_Wormtail gasped and dropped his wand in surprise. The thing was grotesque and a sickly shade a green with dry a dirty skin. It was about the size of a baby._

_"Hello Wormtail." Spoke a high pitched voice that could barely be recognized as his master's._

_"M-m-master?" Wormtail stuttered. Saying that he was surprised would be an understatement._

_"Yes Wormtail, it is I." There was a mouth distinctly visibly and moving as the thing spoke._

_Without hesitation, Wormtail dropped to the floor in a bow._

_"How may I serve you my lord?" Wormtail spoke. His voice a little muffled from the floor._

_"Ahh, aren't you at all curious as to how I am alive?"_

_"Of course my lord, but I never doubted the possibility. I m-m-mean an infant would never be able to defeat you." Wormtail replied, trying desperately to find the right words._

_"That is very true; however, I don't believe you deserve an explanation, considering it's been three years and you haven't even attempted to find me."_

_"I'm s-s-sorry m-m-master." _

_"You will be properly punished when I get my body back. I have searched for the last three years and have finally discovered an ancient spell in Romania that will do just that." Voldemort looked like he smiled. "All I need you to do is get some of Harry Potter's blood and bring it to me. Then we will properly dispose of the boy."_

End Flashback

The sun was starting to set when Wormtail finally found a proper alleyway. He raced in without a backward glance.

He set the unconscious boy down on the cold, hard pavement and pulled a vial and a sharp knife out of his cloak.

He looked down at the poor boy. The kid looked so much like James, it almost felt like he was doing this to James himself. Forcing these thoughts out of his mind, he brought the blade down to Harry's right arm. As soon as the cold blade touched his arm, his eyes snapped open, revealing a shocked and mortified emerald green pair. When the blade pierced his arm, he let out a scream. Wormtail quickly muffled the noise with his knifeless hand and used the blunt end of the weapon to knock Harry out again. Harry's world went black. Wormtail scraped some blood into the tube and corked it.

"There, now I just have to take him back to my master." Wormtail thought to himself. As he prepared to pick Harry up and apparate, he felt a force attack him from behind.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Two men lazed down a sidewalk. Both men had gray hoodies on that covered a balk on their right forearms. This balk hid their Peckham Gang armbands. At the moment, they were discussing random topics and attempting to pick pockets.

"Bill, I just don't see the point of stealing. I mean, can't we just earn the money?" Jack asked his gang leader. Jack was a new recruit. At the age of fifteen, he was considered a 'younger'.

"Believe me, it ain't that bad," Bill sighed. "I mean, take a yonder at them Ghetto Boys, muggin' people an' what not. Tell me, would ya' rather steal money or beat people up for it?" Bill was the leader of the Peckham Boys. He was twenty years young and completely despised their rivals, the Ghetto Boys.

The Ghetto boys were supposedly on the south side of town, but every once in a while, a group would come looking for trouble. The north side of town belonged to the Peckham Boys. Their gang members were divided into three groups. The 'tinies' were the kids who were twelve-years-old or younger. The 'youngers' were between thirteen and sixteen years old, and the 'olders' were anyone who was seventeen or older.

"Yea, I guess you're right." Jack replied, as he slipped his hand into a woman's purse who was window-shopping at the time. He retrieved a grand total of five dollars.

They walked on in silence for several minutes before they stopped in wonder. They were witnessing a very shabby, short man carrying an infant into a dark alleyway.

Bill spit on the ground and followed in curiosity. Jack walked behind him. When they heard a scream, they sped up. When they finally reached the crevice between the buildings, they saw a man holding a knife and bottling what seemed like blood. 'What the hell?' Bill stalked forward and grabbed the man from behind. The man squirmed in Bill's grasp, and was then thrown into a wall.

Without a glance at the unconscious man, he walked up to the kid. The kid had large gash on his forehead and was bleeding from the arm. But that wasn't what got Bill's attention. It was the very peculiar lightning-bolt scar that was right beside the gash.

Bill knelt down and felt for a pulse on his neck. Yep, the boy was definitely alive.

Jack put a hand on Bill's shoulder. "What are ya' gunna do with the kid?" He asked.

Bill just stared for a while at the kid's small features before replying.

"I recon I'll keep him."

Jack new it was a crazy idea, but just played along.

"The kid'll need a street name."

Bill glanced at the mop of dark hair that was scattered in different directions on his head.

"Raven." He finally spoke.

(A/N) So, how do you like it so far? Please review and tell me if I should continue! Reviewers get cake! :D


	2. A Fight and Some Graffiti

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. They are the property of J.K.R.

_Thirteen years later..._

"Wait here." Raven thought out loud, "Just wait here and let the olderstake care of 'em." This was getting so annoying.

Flashback

_There was a group of at least twenty people in a large crevice that was located between a townhouse and a rundown hair cutlery. A white armband was seen on everyone's forearm. The armband was made from a sturdy fiber and contained the Peckham Boy's logo. A fiery red dragon with flaring nostrils._

_Members of said gang always wore their bands. It was never taken off. Not in the shower, or even when someone goes to the Ghetto Boys 'turf' on the south side of town. These bands were proudly worn and bonded every man in the gang together. Everyone saw each other as brothers._

_"Raven!" A man called._

_He was sitting on a pile of tin trashcans that were arranged like a throne._

_"Oi, Raven!" He called again._

_A dark haired teen stepped forward, out of a silently chatting group._

_"Yes dad?" He asked, brushing some stray hair out of his emerald green eyes._

_"Can I talk to you for you a minute?" He glanced around. Nobody had diverted their eyes to their leader and his son. "In private?"_

_"Uh...sure." Raven said, "Lead the way."_

_The man jumped off the stool and motioned for Raven to follow him deeper into the alleyway. Bill was a great leader and a pretty good father too. He wore a white T-shirt that didn't even attempt to hide his armband. At the moment, he was unshaven, unkempt, and getting shabbier by the minute. Something was clearly bothering him. _

_After about ten paces, he turned around and looked at his loyal son. This was going to be difficult._

_"Raven, you know there's gunna' be a fight today." Bill blurted out._

_"Really? You usually tell me a couple days before hand." Raven pointed out._

_"True, but I delayed tellin' ya' 'cause yer not commin'."_

_"What?" Raven asked, confused._

_"You heard me." Bill said, keeping his voice soft, "You're not comin' to the fight."_

_"But, why not?" Raven asked, bewildered, "I mean, I'm the best fighter you got!" His voice echoed throughout the alley, earning them some unwanted attention from the rest of the gang._

_"You may be a rockin' fighter, but you're still a younger. This fight has no rules, any weapons are allowed." He paused and stared into the lively green eyes of his son, imagining an identical pair of lifeless eyes. This fight could be fatal. "I don't want to see ya get killed." Bill finished._

_Raven laughed involuntarily. The sound lifted the hair on the back of Bill's neck. __"You know that won't happen. Even bullets can't hurt me."_

_Raven was telling the truth. He had the best reflexes and fastest reaction time Bill had ever seen. He could dodge a bullet with little difficulty. _

_"Even you aren't invincible, Raven. I am ordering you, not only as your leader, but as your father too. You will wait here."_

_"Fine!" Raven snapped. He turned his back to his father and walked back towards the gang. _

_Bill sighed and followed. 'Man it's tough bein' a father.' He mimed in his head. 'Well, atleast Raven's potty trained.'_

_Raven sat down next to a group of three, who were arranged in a triangle._

_"Hey Raven." Said Jet, noticing the reappearance of his friend._

_"Hey Jet." Raven replied, still in a grumpy mood._

_Jet was another dark haired sixteen-year-old; however, he was the fastest runner in the gang. He could outrun nearly anything. This was why Jet was usually the one sent to scavenge for rats to cook when needed. But those were on rare occasions. Usually, Bill kept his followers well fed with real food._

_"Hey Raven, what did Bill want?" Raven turned to his left, where his best friend sat._

_His name was Dan. He had an unusual combination of blonde hair and brown eyes. His eyes were so dark, they were almost the color of his pupils. They had been friends since they were ten years old._

_"Dad says there's gunna' be a fight today," the group beamed with joy at this, "but, us youngers aren't allowed to come._

_Everyone's faces darkened with anger. They felt as if someone had just raised their spirits, and then ran the spirits over with a train._

_"What!?" The third person yelled in outrage._

_This third person was Jet's little brother, Sam. Sam was only thirteen, but he was aggressive and very feisty. During fights, he would always choose the largest enemy as his opponent._

_"This sucks!" He yelled. "Bill can't do this to us!"_

_"'Fraid he can." Said another voice._

_They turned grudgingly to see Jack come forward._

_"Bill's the leader, and if he says 'stay here' then you will stay here. Understand?" Jack glared at the group of youngers, while silently flexing his muscles. This expanded the dragon on his armband._

_The group gulped and nodded._

_"Good." His voice softened. "We're gunna' be leavin' soon._

End Flashback

Raven and five other kids were left, waiting in the alley. All but one of the olders had left five minutes ago. Everyone was being really quiet. Raven decided to break that silence.

"I'm gunna' go for a stroll." He said, standing up.

Dan smirked. "Me too." He also stood up.

"Yea, right." Another guy laughed.

His name was Hawk. Hawk was the only older to stay. He was eighteen and had a slight temperamental problem.

Dan and Raven frowned down at Hawk.

"What?" Raven asked.

"You just want to jump into the fight." Hawk supplied.

"Well, even if I did want to, you wouldn't be able to stop me." Raven sneered. "Dad left me in charge 'til he gets back."

It was Hawk's turn to sneer. "Well, that was the biggest mistake he's ever made."

Raven growled and Dan rolled his eyes.

"Come on Raven, let's go." Dan said, before Raven tried to kill Hawk.

With that, they left the crevice.

"They're retards...aren't they, Fry?" He questioned the smallest kid in the gang and the only 'tinnie'.

The kid named Fry received a death glare and answered. "Y-y-yes." He stuttered.

Fry didn't really mean it. Raven usually treated him like a younger brother. However, him and his small frame wouldn't dare to disagree with the dangerous older.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Raven and Dan strolled down the street they knew for a fact that the fight would be in a disclosed part of the park. It was very rare for these types of fights to happen during the day. Right now, the fight would be engaging in a corner of the park during the day, in full view of any spectators. What was Bill thinking? Raven actually had no intentionof joining the fight. He was just planning on watching it progress.

As they walked down the street, they were careful to hide their armbands under a sleeve of their T-shirts. The bands were right below their armpits.

They walked along and through a gate that led to the open park. Most people that they passed held their noses or sneered at them in disgust. The boys couldn't blame them. They smelled like a mixture of dirt and kerosene.

Raven ran to a jungle gym and climbed to the top, scanning the scenery of the park for the battle. He finally spotted it. He gasped at what he saw. The Peckham boys were losing. At the moment, it was around two versus fifteen. The rest of the Pechham boys were dead, unconscious, or pinned to the ground. He could distinctly name the two of them. One was definitely Bill. Bill's hoodie was shredded and he was giving up. The other bloke was Cram. He was, a short, but buff man in his mid twenties.

Raven didn't hesitate. He jumped down and crawled under the jungle gym. His father had hid a switchblade there in case of an emergency.

Raven found it buried under some mulch. The steal blade was hard to find though, because it was shadowed off from the sun.

Raven sprang to his feet, holding the knife and was about to charge forwards.

Suddenly, sirens were heard everywhere. Police cars were entering the park and in seconds were surrounding the gangs.

Most of the Ghetto Boys charged for the back fence of the park and climbed over. They left all the Peckham boys sprawled out on the ground, or in Bills case, kneeling.

"Shit!" Raven hissed.

He was readying himself to go save his father from the cops. When he attempted to run forward on a boost of adrenaline, he found that he didn't go anywhere. Dan was holding him back.

"No! You'll get yourself arrested too!" He was yelling. "You can't save him from a dozen cops!"

Raven saw the truth in these words and gave up struggling. Dan let him go.

Right now, the Peckham Boys and several wounded Ghetto Boys were surrounded by seven cop cars and several ambulances. They were checking pulses and escorting the uninjured people to the cop cars. Raven saw them pick Bill to his feet and handcuff him. Bill looked straight ahead. Then the most peculiar thing happened. He looked over at Raven. They held eye contact for a few seconds. Raven then pointed to his knife and then at the cops. Bill shook his head.

'No? He's just gunna' let them take him to jail?' Raven thought, outraged. 'He can't leave the rest of the gang!'

It was then that the cops saw him, holding the switchblade. Raven looked right back at the cops. Then back at the shiny blade.

"Oh shit!" He started running with Dan close on his heels. A few cops followed, but most of them were already busy.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Later that day found Dan and Raven found themselves relaying what happened to the rest of the gang. Everyone was distraught with worry and sadness at the same time. How could this happen?

Now, the entire gang was composed of six kids. This was bad.

"How in hell are we gunna' defend our turf from the Ghettos?" Jet asked.

"I think we should just wait it out, guys. Wait until some of the olders are out of jail." Raven supplied.

"No, we're not gunna' lay low when some of those jackasses run around our town!" Hawk yelled.

"And what do you think we should do?" Dan sneered.

"Fight 'em off." Hawk answered.

"No." Raven growled.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean, we're not fighting them unless they attack us!"

"And who are you to tell us what to do?" Hawk enquired.

"I'm the new leader, remember?"

"Over my dead body! I'm not gunna' follow a snot nosed younger like you!"

"Then you can leave the gang. Go on! Scram!" But Hawk didn't go anywhere.

"Fine, we'll wait 'em out! But it will be your fault when we all die!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

That night, they all attempted to sleep inside the run-down hair cutlery. No one fell asleep the entire night.

When the sun came up, everyone got up.

"I'm hungry." Complained Hawk, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Me too." Said Sam

"I suppose I'll make a trip to the grocery store." Raven said, like he was in a trance. He was very upset about Bill being arrested. This was the first morning in years that he hadn't woken up to Bill, chatting animatedly with Jack.

"Anyone wanna come with?" Raven asked.

"I will." replied Dan, standing up.

"Mkay, lets go."

"And be quick!" Hawk yelled.

"Cool it." Dan ordered.

With that, they walked out of the jaggedly open door and onto the streets.

They walked out of the store holding a bag of food.

Raven pointed to a soda machine, just outside the exit.

"Hey Dan, work your magic on that, will ya'?"

Dan grinned. "Sure thing."

He looked both ways before walking up to the machine and hitting the buttons in a particular order, one after another. Eventually, the little screen off to the side started going down. As Dan repeatedly hit the bottom button, the price of the sodas started getting cheaper.

"How does a fifth of a pound sound?" asked Dan

"Sounds great."

After a couple of minutes, they were on their way back to the gang.

"Crap!" Dan said suddenly. "Gotta go tinky!"

With that he ran into a nearby alley.

Raven sighed.

He heard a sizzling sound of liquid hitting a ground. Raven waited patiently for two minutes. He then got impatient and went into the alley too.

"What's takin' you so long?" He shouted. But Dan wasn't paying attention. He was too busy staring at the wall.

Ravens eyes traveled over to the wall and he gasped at what he saw. First, there was the Peckham Boy's logo. Except, the dragon was painted over to look like a pony. Right beside that was a huge skull with flames in its eyes. Above this were the words "_Beware, for this is our new home_."

Yep, the Ghetto Boys were moving into town, and they were here to stay.

(A/N) I'm sorry that this chapter was pretty boring. I promise that the next one will be more interesting! Either in the next chapter or the one after that, Raven will meet the Potters. Please review and/or make suggestions!


	3. A Tragedy and a Threat

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. They are the property of J.K.R.

"Okay guys, it's time to set some new rules." Raven started, looking upon the group of teens that were watching him.

"First off, Sam and Fry aren't allowed to wander the streets alone."

"What!" Sam shouted. "Why?"

Raven sighed. "Seriously, it's not safe and believe it or not, the Ghetto boys are stronger than you."

Sam folded his arms. "We'll see about that."

"No we won't." Raven corrected him.

Fry, however seemed perfectly fine with that rule. Fry hadn't wandered the streets alone since the day the gang found him. He was beaten to a pulp and he claims that it was his father who did it. That was three years ago, and Fry was still skittish from the incident.

Raven attempted to press on. "Well, I guess that's really it. Just make sure you watch each other's backs. We're like family. Do well to remember that." Raven directed his narrowed eyes over at Hawk.

Hawk rolled his eyes.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"I'm hungry." Hawk stated randomly. He was lazily perched on the couch, like always, inside the hair cutlery.

"You're always hungry." Raven pointed out.

"Shut up and get out the grub."

"I'm kinda' hungry too." Dan admitted.

"Fine, we'll eat somethin'." Raven said. He walked over to the bag of food from the previous day.

"How do carrots sound?" Raven asked, pulling a can out of the bag.

"Sounds good." Answered Dan.

"'K...anyone got a can opener?" Raven asked, looking around.

"Why the hell would we have a can opener?" Hawk asked, grumpily.

"I dunno...to open cans with I guess."

"Smart arse. Just hand it to me." Raven gave Hawk the can. Hawk pulled out a switchblade and started cutting the can around the rim. The top popped off.

"Thanks." Raven offered his hand to retrieve the can. He didn't get it though. Hawk started wolfing down and chewing the contents quickly. Before Raven could even react, half of the contents were gone.

"What the hell man?" That's supposed to be for _all_ of us. Raven snapped, grabbing the can back. Raven would have beat the crap out of Hawk, but as leader he kept reminding himself that they had to stick together.

Raven took five plates out, considering that Hawk already had his ration and more.

Everyone accepted their plates graciously, and there was only one left.

"Hey, where's Sam?" Raven asked out loud.

Jet looked around. I dunno, I haven't seen him since..." Jet jumped to his feet. "You don't think he would of..."

Raven and Jet looked at each other and simultaneously sprinted for the door.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Three hours earlier..._

"Stronger than me my arse." Sam muttered as he walked down the street. His armband was shone prominently just above his right elbow.

"I could take on anyone of those arseholes any time, anywhere." He continued.

It was midday by now, but for some reason, the streets were practically deserted. Sam kept his exposed head bowed down. He was inspecting the cracks in the pavement as he walked.

"Step on a crack, you break your mother's back." He mimed, jumping from crack to crack.

"I wish I could find one of those bastards and kick the shit out of him! How dare they move onto our turf!" He said quite a bit louder.

"Well one of those bastards are right behind you kid." A voice answered.

Sam wheeled around in surprise and wasn't prepared to find two Ghettos right behind him. They wore purple jackets and a couple of bling-blings.

Before he knew it, he was being dragged into a deserted alleyway.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHHPHPPHHPPHHPHPHPHPHPHPPH

The sun started to set as two teens sprinted out of a rundown building, heading straight for a conjoining street.

Jet put his hands around his mouth and screamed as loud as he could. "SAAAAAMMMMMM!" His voice cracked as the name came out. They started looking into every passing alley that they saw.

Jet was a good ten feet ahead of Raven. Saying that they were scared would be the understatement of the year. If they didn't find Sam before the sun went down, then he was as good as dead. It would be like committing suicide to wander those streets alone during the day, let alone at night.

Suddenly, Jet stopped. His eyes widened and he sprinted into an alley to the left.

Raven followed him, panting. When Raven got their, he saw what got his attention. It was a small figure sprawled out on the ground.

"SAM!" Jet yelled. He took in the kid's appearance. He had bruises littering his face and was bleeding profusely from a wound in the back.

Jet dropped to his knees and touched Sam's tender neck for any sign of beating. His eyes started sparkling with tears. Nothing.

Jet raised his hand and backhanded Sam across the face.

"WAKE UP!" He screamed. He slapped him again, with more force. "Wake the hell up!"

Tears were streaming down his eyes now. Raven stood ten feet away. His head was bowed. He wished he could just jump off the face of the earth. It was his words that inspired Sam to run off and get himself killed.

Jet was cradling Sam's hand in his lap, letting tears caress his brother's face.

Raven's head shot up. One thing was for certain. He wasn't going to let this happen again. Not to _his_ gang.

Raven turned around and started sprinting down the street. He started scanning his surroundings for any trace of purple. It took nearly five minutes of intense searching, but he finally spotted a pair of Ghettos heading his way. Raven sprinted forward and had one of them violently pinned against the wall. Raven's forearm was crushing the man's windpipe, causing him to gasp for air. His friend grabbed Raven's shoulder's, attempting to pry the teen off of his buddy, but he became motionless after a quick backhand from Raven.

"Tell me, where's your hideout?" Raven asked menacingly.

The man tried to answer, but nothing came out. Raven pulled back slightly to let the man breathe.

"Its a-a-at the o-old p-p-post o-office." He stuttered.

Raven pulled him back and threw him to the ground before sprinting off again. A plan was formulating in his mind as he ran. Adults would jog around the park sometimes, in which case they would hide their car keys behind a wheel of the automobile, so they didn't have to carry the jingling things as they ran.

Five minutes found a pissed off teen behind the wheel of an SUV, rounding block corners and accelerating speed. He was on now on the opposite side of the street from the old post office. The old thing looked ready to collapse, but it was in better condition than the old hair cutlery.

Without warning, Raven stomped on the gas pedal. It was like his foot was glued to the darn thing. The car continued to accelerate. The building got closer and closer. By the time the impact came, Raven was driving at 90 miles per hour.

"BOOM!" The car went straight into the building. Raven slammed on the breaks and the car stopped.

He pulled out his switchblade, popped a hole in the airbag, and jumped out of the vehicle, unscathed.

There were at least thirty pairs of eyes glaring it him. Those eyes then traveled up to the band on his arm. Raven stared right back at the croud, scanning for the leader. His eyes rested on a tall man with a mock crown.

Raven lunged towards that man, the switchblade in hand.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." He hissed, holding the blade up to the man's throat.

The man started laughing. "Well, for starters, you're surrounded by thirty guys who want to tear you apart already."

Raven growled. "Well, at least you'll be dead." Raven leaned in and whispered into the man's ear. "If anything happens to anymore of my friends, I will castrate you first and ask questions later."

The man paled. Raven turned around to leave. The Ghetto Boy's formed a circle around him.

"So quick to leave. We want you to stay and join the party." The leader said in a sweetly sour voice."

Raven acted on instinct. He grabbed the leader and shoved the man in front of him. The blade was in front of his throat.

"Make way or your leader gets it!" Raven shouted. He was being serious. Everyone could tell.

Everyone looked to their leader for consent. The man nodded vigorously. He definitely wanted his throat intact.

The gang grudgingly made way for him. Raven slowly made his way to the hole in the wall. When he got there, he tossed the leader away precariously and sprinted away, leaving the SUV in the middle of the building.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A half hour later found Raven in the alleyway next to the hair cutlery. No one had said a word since he got back. Everyone just listened to Jet crying inside the building. They had brought Sam back, and were discussing what to do with the body, as Jet sobbed over said body on the couch inside.

Most of them were distraught about this tragedy.

"I say we take him to the park tonight and bury him." Hawk said, carelessly.

"Guys, can we talk about this later?" Raven asked, almost pleading.

"No! He's gunna start to smell!" Responded Hawk.

Dan stood up. "You heartless son of a bitch! Do you even care that Sam's dead?" They all heard the sobbing inside increase ten fold.

"Keep it down!" Raven warned the others.

"Hey, shut up in there!" Hawk yelled at the building.

Raven rose to his feet. It was so tempting to tackle Hawk right now. He quickly walked away, towards the street to stop this urge.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Hawk shouted at his back.

"Hunting!" Raven sneered back.

The sun was almost completely down, but he didn't care. He was pissed. Pissed at himself, pissed at the Ghettos, and very pissed at Hawk. Who does that bastard think he is? Raven started aggressively kicking rocks. He zoned out and stared at the rock. 'I wonder what rocks are made out of.' He thought. 'It would be cool, being a rock. Nearly indestructible and no receptors. No pain. Ever. A faint scream brought him out of his weird daze.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Sydney, I really think it's a bad idea." Ginny said. They were walking down a deserted street. The sun was starting to go down too. "Lets just head back."

"Wait, I know the store's around here somewhere. You just have to see this purse!" Sydney answered.

"Didn't your dad specifically say not to wander around these streets alone?"

"Yea...so what? We're not alone."

Ginny sighed. "Fine, just hurry up."

Sydney looked from display case to display case. Finally, her eyes rested on a dazzling red and pink purse with the initials _LV _scattered on it's body. The body was conjoined with a golden handle that sparkled from the lights within the case.

"Wow." Ginny breathed. "That is pretty."

"Yea, it is." Said a voice behind them. They both turned around to see a man in a purple jacket. He was in his twenties and seemed to be missing a couple of teeth. He was flanked by two others.

Sydney and Ginny both started inching towards their wands. The men were too fast. They grabbed the two teens and dragged them, kicking, clawing, and screaming into a slightly populated alleyway. There were five others waiting inside.

One of the men was wearing a crown that looked really weird on them. Sydney would have laughed if she weren't so terrified. They were thrown at his feet. On the ground, they were still trying to reach their wands.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Pretty good find, Rob." The leader spoke.

"Thanks." One of the guys spoke up.

The leader looked back and forth, sizing the girls up. Both were pretty.

"I guess the ginger first." He finally spoke.

He grabbed Ginny of the ground and was about to rip her clothes off, when a sound echoed through the alley.

"Oi, get the hell off her!"

(A/N) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHa PLEASE REVIEW I'm begging you!! I'm typing this on my knees! please review!...the more you guys review, the sooner I get the chapters out! Give me suggestions too! By the way, the girls were Ginny Weasley and Sydney Potter.


	4. Bringing a Gun to a Fist Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. They are the property of J.K.R.

Previously...

_He grabbed Ginny of the ground and was about to rip her clothes off, when a sound echoed through the alley._

_"Oi, get the hell off her!"_

All ten people in the alley looked over at the same time to see a well-built raven-haired kid.

"Dad?" Sydney murmured.

Everyone was silent, until maniacal laughter broke the silence.

"I'm glad you could join us, kid." The leader spoke, between chuckles. He remembered this kid perfectly well.

Raven walked forward and said in a sturdy voice. "Let her go."

Ginny was beyond relief, but then something hit her. 'That one guy wouldn't be able to take on all eight of them!' Ginny jammed her hand into her pocket, searching for her wand. Her eyes widened. It wasn't there!

Sydney didn't know what to think. That guy who looked like her dad was gorgeous! She mentally slapped herself. She too started searching for her wand, but she remembered that her mom had it.

Flashback...

_"What is this?" Lily Potter asked, jabbing her finger into a letter._

_"A letter, mum." Sydney replied, bored. _

_"And what is inside?" Lily questioned, menacingly._

_"How should I know?!" _

_"Inside is your warning for the use of underage magic."_

_Sydney's mouth formed into an O shape._

_"That's right, if you use magic again this summer, then you're expelled."_

_"That's not fair, I..." _

_Lily cut her off. "No excuses! Now give me your wand!"_

_Sydney grudgingly stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled it out with a solid stick of wood. She gave it to her mom._

_"Good girl. Now go play Quidditch with your father. He's getting lazy."_

End Flashback...

The leader turned to his followers, a firm grip still on Ginny.

"Go get him...bring the bastard to me."

Raven just smirked as seven guys came rushing forward.

The first one was pretty fat, but he was closest. Raven brought him down with a kick to the squishy stomach.

'One down' Raven mimed in his head.

With only one guy out cold, he was soon surrounded be six others, switchblades in hands.

One of them lunged forward with the knife. Raven stepped to the side in time to dodge the knife, catch the man's arm, and throw him into a wall.

'Two down.'

Then, the other five charged, at the same time.

Raven couldn't help but smile. He jumped out of the way as two collided and fell to the ground.

The other three however, swayed out of each other's paths before impact.

They were officially pissed at the stubborn kid.

Another lunged forward, but Raven was too fast. He grabbed the hand that was directed at his chest and forced at up, while using his other hand in a right-cross motion across the Ghetto's cheek.

'Five down.'

Meanwhile, Ginny and Sydney watched in amazement as this kid, only a year or two older than them, beat the shit out of their captors. Ginny was no longer shaking. She was confident that whoever this guy was, he wouldn't let the weird leader guy harm her.

That was when the tables drastically turned. As the kid barely took out the last two attackers, the leader was loading a revolver with one hand. His other hand was wrapped around Ginny's neck.

As his hand came down with the large piece of metal aimed at the unsuspecting kid, Sydney knew she had to act. Ginny didn't know what the thing was, but Sydney did. Her mother had once mentioned what a gun was. It was a muggle, mechanical device that shot projectiles at a very high velocity. It could kill a person with ease.

Sydney launched herself forward and grabbed the gun, trying to force it out of the weirdo's hand. The man dropped Ginny to the ground and turned towards his weak opponent. He pulled his gun out of the girl's grasp and struck her across the face with it. She flew to the ground.

Ginny had no idea what was going on. She saw her friend's desperation when she lunged at the metal wielding leader, and then watched transfixed with horror as her friend fell to the ground.

The leader smirked and pointed the gun at Raven again.

"BANG!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Raven smirked at his two remaining opponents. Both had fear in their eyes. It wasn't every day when you saw a scared Ghetto, and in front of Raven, there were two right now.

Raven brought his hand up and motioned for them to make the first move.

"Give it your best shot." He teased.

They growled and lunged forward. Raven brought both fists out at the same time. The dumber of the two men collided with the growth of bone, flesh, and muscle with ease. The other man however, was a little smarter. Suspecting a retaliation like this, he stopped lunging at the last second, with the fist right in front of him. He grabbed the arm and pulled the teen forward, into his knife.

Raven was shocked, to say the least. This was the first time, in a long time that anyone had ever outsmarted him.

Raven lost his balance, as the man pulled him towards his knife. Raven sucked in his breath at the last second. His tummy had barely missed the knife because of this, but that didn't stop it from slicing his torso. Raven fell to the ground in pain.

"Shit!" He muttered. He climbed to his feat in pretend defeat, as a plan formulated in his mind.

Raven bowed his head, waiting for the right moment to strike. The man looked down at Raven's bowed head and was about to sneer in victory. The sneer came a second too late, for the head sprung up and collided with the bottom of his nose. This was similar to an uppercut. Bill had taught it to Raven. If you broke a man's nose in an upper-cut, it's possible for them to die. The shattered cartilage can be forced up, into the brain. This was only to be used in the most desperate cases of self-defense, Bill had warned.

Well, at the moment, Raven was pretty desperate.

The man fell to the ground, unconscious, but alive. Apparently he hadn't been hit hard enough. Oh well. Raven inspected the slice on his torso. It wasn't deep, but that didn't stop it from bleeding a lot. He heard a thump behind him and wheeled around to see both girls on the ground, one was unconscious, and the other was shaking. Then he saw the Ghetto leader with a revolver in his hand. The leader had a maniacal smile on his face.

"BANG!"

(A/N) Hello! You know, the more you review, the less cliffies I'm going to have. PLEASE REVIEW...CRITICIZE OR COMMENT!

Thank you Freckleforce01, AGRIMLIKEDOG, Razzling Roses, CSIvHP11, tallica343, and Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin for reviewing... I love you all!

Next chapter...Raven meets the Potters and Hawk comes up with a plan to become leader.


	5. Is That a Scar?

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. They are the property of J.K.R.

Previously...

_"BANG!"_

Now...

It is a fact that the average human's fingertip reaction time is approximately .25 seconds for your brain to act after a specific sound or sight is seen or heard or seen. However, Raven wasn't an average human. The second that the finger on the trigger moved, Raven was already out of the bullet's path.

The Ghetto leader stood in shock and wonderment. It's impossible to dodge a bullet...isn't it?

Raven took this moment of shock to get an upper-hand. He ran past the unconscious bodies and towards the leader. Before the leader could get proper aim, he was kicked to the ground.

"Ow!" He yelled, as his gun literally flew out of his hand and he fell to the cold pavement.

Raven caught the gun in the air and watched the cowardly leader back up slowly on the ground. At that moment, Raven remembered Sam, and more importantly the role that this man caused in his death.

Without further ado, he pointed the revolver at the bastard, feeling the cold, smooth surface of the handle. His finger itched for the trigger. The next thing he knew, his arm was shaking. The guy deserved to die...but Raven really didn't want to become a murderer.

'But he killed Sam.' A voice mimed in his head.

'No, don't stoop to the bastard's level. Don't kill him.'

'Think about all of the people he will kill if he doesn't die.'

'Think about your gang. What will happen to Fry if you're in jail.'

Raven screamed to end his mental battle and fired off a round in frustration, but he angled the gun down at the last second.

Raven dropped the gun and looked back at the leader.

"Run." Raven whispered menacingly.

The guy didn't need to be told twice. He jumped to his feet and sprinted down the alley, leaving his friends and followers behind.

"Some leader." Raven sneered.

Raven turned to the red head on the ground, and closed the yard in between them.

She was shaking a bit, but relieved.

"Thank you." She mumbled up at the Raven.

Raven nodded and helped her stand. Her legs wobbled, but she managed.

Raven didn't know what to say. He was officially clueless.

"I'm Raven." He said, extending his arm.

"Ginny." She mumbled, accepting his proffered hand.

"Ginny, we should get out of here. What are you doing out here at night anyway?"

"Long story." She replied.

"Okay. Well...lead the way. You do have a home right?"

Ginny nodded and scanned the ground for a minute, trying to find her friend. She saw a lump on the ground and paced forward, her heart briefly stopping.

She relaxed when she saw a steady rise and fall on the girl's chest.

"Uh, could you help me carry me friend?" She asked, uncertain.

"Sure." Raven walked forward and picked the girl up in a bridal manner. One arm was hooked under her legs and the other was under her back.

Ginny watched in awe as Raven picked her friend up like she was lighter than a feather.

As Raven did this, Ginny found her wand next to a nearby wall.

"Now I find you." She mumbled. And quickly pocketed it.

"What was that?" Raven asked.

"Nothing."

Raven cocked an eyebrow, but decided to question her later.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

They were walking on a paved street. Ginny was nervously trying to start a conversation. Raven was to busy examining his surroundings to decipher her words, though.

The moon was leaving their moving shadows behind them, like an animated film.

"Are we there yet?" Raven sighed.

"Almost." Was The reply.

"Now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"Yes."

Raven turned his head forward in surprise. They came upon a secluded, medium sized house with a single bright light that illuminated a path from the to the front door. Raven impatiently walked past a group of bushes, up the stoop of stairs to the door and dropped the girl on the ground in front of the mass of wood. Ginny was right behind him in an instant. In fact, she was right on time because the door opened a second later and a man in his mid thirties opened the door.

"Where have you two been?...We've been worried sick! Where's Sydney?" The man yelled. He then diverted his eyes to the ground. He quickly walked forward and picked her up. He could feel her breath on his shaven face. He sighed and put her down on a chair next to the door inside.

"What happened this time?" He asked.

"Well...we...uhh...snuck out...and got cornered...and stuff...Why don't we wait until Sydney wakes up, Mr. Potter?"

Mr. Potter rolled his eyes. As his eyes were being rolled off to the side, he noticed the dirty young man trying to sneak down the steps.

"Who are you?" Mr. Potter asked.

Raven hesitated, but stepped forward, back into the light.

Mr. Potter admired the kid's features. He looked incredibly like himself. Same messy hair. Similar nose. Different eye's though. More like Lily's eyes.

Raven offered a hand. "I'm Raven."

"James Potter...what's your last name?"

"I don't have one."

"Right." James eyed him suspiciously, and his eyes fell to the blood on Raven's torso.

"You're bleeding."

"No dip, Sherlock." Raven rolled his eyes and was about to walk away again.

"Come inside, let us patch that up. Lily, come here!"

"Really, Mr. Potter, I'm fine." Raven replied. He wanted to get back to his gang as soon as possible.

"No you're not. Get your butt in here, before I make you."

"You and what army?" Raven snorted.

Lily arrived at the door to see a shaking Ginny, and a familiar stranger.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Oh, I was just interrogating Ginny and Raven here. Apparently Ginny and Sydney snuck out." He turned back to Ginny.

"Where did Raven come into the story?"

"Well, uhh we were cornered by these guys...and Raven started...uhh...kicking them and stuff...and we were safe again." Ginny stated. She was slightly confused about the merits of the situation they were previously in. James also looked confused, but Lily looked kind of shocked.

"Are you okay? Where's Sydney?"

"Right next to you dear."

Lily glanced to her right at her daughter, whom she hadn't noticed before. She made a small squealing sound and pulled out her wand.

James coughed. The cough sounded a lot like the word "muggle".

Raven didn't catch it, he was again sneaking down the stairs.

"Well, come inside, Ginny. Where did Raven go?"

Raven was already on his way down the street. The sun was down. If he didn't get home soon then he would be screwed with a capital "s".

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Later that night, after a particularly long screaming session, Mr. and Mrs. Potter watched the memory of the previous situation. How their daughter risked her life again...to look at a purse! How they were cornered by potential pedophile rapists, and how a young man with a peculiar scar on his forehead saved them with a series of pro wrestler and karate moves that left James staring in aw. When Raven first appeared, James pointed to the scar.

"See that scar there. It looks just like..." He stopped mid-sentence. Him and his wife looked at each other slowly and said the same words at the same time."

"A lightning bolt."

(A/N) Hey everybody! I'm sorry for two reasons. First, this chapter kind of sucked... Second, it took me so long to update...the reason...I'm very lazy...plus I have a psycho English teacher, but I won't go into detail...Next chapter...Hawk might do something drastic (smiley winkey face)...pairings undecided...also if there is anything in particular that you think might make this pile of random words more interesting PLEASE TELL ME...IN REVIEWS PLEASE!!!! (More smiley winkey faces)...peace out.


End file.
